How To Be Intimidating
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Three-part fic. Sena wants Hiruma's help with something.
1. In Theory

FASH: I just thought that this would amuse someone other than me, so here's another random idea being thrown your way. And for anyone who's interested, Play Date 102 will be finished by tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor student who owns nothing, don't sue me.

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Hiruma-san, can I ask you a favour?" Sena asked in what he hoped was a steady voice, as if asking Hiruma for something was an every-day occurrence for him. He didn't want to sound afraid, because that might prompt Hiruma to look up at him, and he couldn't ask what he wanted to if Hiruma was actually _looking_ at him.

Thankfully Hiruma's eyes didn't stray from his laptop's screen.

"Sure, knock yourself out." The seated blonde responded nonchalantly, and Sena, who had been practising what to say and how to say it in his mirror for the past week, took a deep breath and tried to let his request out naturally.

"I want you to teach me how to be like you."

Hiruma stiffened and stopped typing, and although the sudden silence of the clubhouse was unnerving Sena didn't allow his determination to waver.

"Like me... How?" Hiruma asked slowly, as though he were mentally adding up the different characteristic Sena may have wanted to mimic.

"Like when you intimidate people." Sena supplied and Hiruma rose an eyebrow.

"Impossible." He stated and Sena frowned, he hadn't expected it would be easy for him to take after Hiruma in that aspect, but nothing was impossible, right?

"Why is it impossible?"

"Why do you even want to learn how to intimidate people anyways?" Hiruma countered as he turned back to his laptop, his interest in the subject beginning to wane.

"Well, when we're in America with everyone else on Team Japan, we'll have a lot of other national teams around us. I figured the best way to be unafraid of them would be to know how to intimidate them." Sena responded, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. "Also, next year when you're in third year someone's going to have to keep up the Spartan-style training."

"Oh?" Hiruma cocked an eyebrow, sounding more amused than intrigued. "And you think you can handle that?"

"Can't you just give me some tips or-"

"I already told you, it's impossible."

"Then _please _tell me _why _it is impossible Hiruma-san." Sena nearly whined and with a sigh Hiruma closed his laptop and set it aside, turning to Sena grimly.

"Are you sure you want to know? I won't pull any punches."

"Of course I want to know, I can handle anything you tell me." Sena replied, sounding a little more confident then he felt.

"Very well. It is simply impossible for you to mimic my intimidation tactics, not only because good teams on a national level _shouldn't _be shaken by any tactics I would use, not to say that some teams probably would crumble to them anyways." Hiruma allowed himself an evil smile before continuing. "But your mannerisms, tact, consideration, voice, physical appearance, movement patterns and multiple other things about you would make such tactics useless, even against someone who didn't know what a nice kid you actually are."

"B-But, what does my voice and appearance have anything to do with this?" Sena asked unsteadily.

"You sound like a nice kid, you look like a nice kid. Even if you tried to use my intimidation tactics on people, they'd just assume you were a _nice kid_ fooling around. That's why it's impossible."

Sena slumped over. "Then... There's really no way for me to intimidate people?"

"Oh, I didn't say_ that_." Hiruma answered with a wide smirk. "I only said that it wouldn't work if you used my methods."

Sena peered over at Hiruma curiously. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. That's why you came to me, so I could show you your untapped potential for being intimidating." Hiruma nodded to himself sagely. "The thing is, I'm more obvious with my intimidation. People can tell I'm a scary guy just by looking at me."

"And people can tell I'm a _nice kid_." Sena replied with a pout.

"Exactly. That's why, as opposed to my 'obvious type', your intimidation methods should be 'psycho type'."

Sena blinked, very slowly, as he took in what Hiruma had said. "Psycho?"

"You are the kid in the horror movie that everyone wants to look out for and protect, but really you're the one taking everybody out. That's the way you need to intimidate people. You look like you could get away with murder, so make people think that that's what you're going for."

"So..." Sena clasped his hands together and tilted his head to the side. "I need to act like someone who wants to get away with murder... How do I do that, exactly?"

"Smile wide, look up at people though half closed eyes, possibly giggle a bit. Just look as innocent as possible while threatening to do something wickedly malicious."

Sena tapped his fingers against his lips in thought. "Are you really sure that's all there is to it? It sounds like it would be easy."

"It's only easy for people like you to pull off. People allow you to get close to them without feeling threatened or guarding themselves, think of it as an infiltration, like you're a spy." Hiruma steeped his hands together and grinned, apparently this topic was very amusing to him. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Well..." Sena sat down beside Hiruma, carefully casting a glance around in case any of their team mates suddenly decided to burst in from out of nowhere. "What sort of things should I say? When I try and intimidate them, I mean. I don't really know stuff like that."

Hiruma's grin widened and his eyes flashed in clear hilarity.

"Listen up and listen good, these are the sorts of things you should practice saying at home in front of a mirror."

Sena nodded, wide eyed and completely trusting, leaving no doubt in Hiruma's mind that after their little talk Sena would be practising certain lines in front of his bedroom mirror.

It sort of made him wish he had bugged Sena's house, but he supposed he'd make due.

Something told him that Sena would be trying this out in public soon enough.


	2. In Practice

FASH: Here we are at the second instalment, thanks to everyone for the reviews and the congrats on reaching my 123rd story! Internet hugs for everyone!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Practising being intimidating in a mirror was fine and dandy for the first while, until Sena wanted to get someone else's opinion on his tactics. It wasn't as if he was trying to be easy on himself, he just had no idea if what he was doing would be as affective as Hiruma seemed to think it would be if he actually used it on someone.

Also, since they were now in America and Sena was sharing a room with Monta and Riku, it was going to be a lot harder to practice without either of them stumbling upon him and asking questions.

He had yet to tell anyone, other than Hiruma of course, about his secret training, so that he would have the element of surprise on his side if he decided to practice on somebody. But he couldn't just walk up to someone and act 'psychotic' without a reason, especially if he was bad at it.

He was trying to be scary, not a regular, non-scary creep.

'Although, all things considered, I'm being really creepy as it is.'

But it was better to have an excuse to be creepy, then to just go ahead and be creepy for no reason.

And that was why he had taken to hanging around people who were known to have very little tact, crossing his fingers and hoping that sooner or later they'd say something he could pretend to take offence to.

Thank goodness for Mizumachi, for once his tendency to say things without thinking them over and being extremely blunt was something Sena could look forward to other than dread.

Mizumachi had been lazing around the hotel pool with Kakei when Sena had entered with Hiruma and Takami trailing behind him, speaking to each other lowly.

Needless to say, Mizumachi felt like saying something to point out Sena's vertically challenged nature compared to the quarterbacks, adding a "so cute!" at the end to let the brunette know he was just kidding around.

"You really shouldn't say things like that Mizumachi-kun." Sena chided on reflex and for a moment he was worried he had lost his chance to practice on somebody, but he soon found out that he need not fret.

"Why?" The blonde asked with mock-curiosity.

"Because," Sena leaned in closer to the lounging boy, smiling and fluttering his eyelashes in an effort to look more innocent.

Mizumachi's eyes widened minutely and he swallowed uneasily as he silently stared back. Sena took it as a good sign.

"I've been hanging around with Hiruma-san for nearly a full year, some of his deviously evil thought processes might have rubbed off on me. Not to mention that if you got me mad enough and I decided to come after you, there's no way you could outrun me." Sena smiled widely and tilted his head to the side as he chuckled softly before he excitedly snapped up and turned to look at Hiruma, not noticing the twitchy stares he was getting from the other occupants of the room.

"How was that?!"

Hiruma looked about ready to roll his eyes. "It was good enough for your first try I suppose, but you need more practise. Especially on that ending."

"First try? Practise?" Kakei parroted curiously, giving Mizumachi a minorly concerned look when the blonde seemed to still be incapable of speech.

Sena nodded enthusiastically. "Hiruma-san gave me a couple of tips on how to be intimidating. Did it work?" He turned to look at Mizumachi with a wide smile.

"Uh, that sorta depends dude. For a while at the beginning I thought you were hitting-"

"Why would you want to practise something like that, Sena?" Kakei cut in before Mizumachi could finish.

"Well, when Hiruma-san and the other second years leave, I'd rather keep our training methods the same as they always were."

Takami was outright staring at him in shock and Hiruma appeared to be attempting not to laugh. "But Sena-kun, surely your new team mates would obey you out of respect." Takami lightly suggested. "Just think about how Chuubou-kun looks up to you, you don't need intimidation tactics."

"But the games just won't be the same if the other team doesn't get a little scared beforehand."

"But then someone who's a little more... Frightening than you could try."

"But this is fun."

Hiruma apparently could hold in his laughter no longer and began to cackle darkly.

"Fun?" Mizumachi questioned and Sena smiled lightly.

"Yeah, well, Hiruma-san certainly seems to have fun, right?" He titled his head and looked at the blonde quarterback who paused his cackling to smirk.

"Damn straight. But next time you decide to practice for real, just do it on me, that way you won't be giving mixed signals to anyone, or do it to someone who knows you would never hit on them." Hiruma scratched at his chin absent-mindedly, a wicked grin slowly stretching over his features.

"Uh, I think I'll just practice on you, Hiruma-san." Sena replied nervously, Hiruma's expression putting him on edge. 'Who knows what kind of trouble I'd get into if I tried to do this with someone like Agon-san.'

He wasn't that brave, or stupid.

Hiruma's grin shrunk slightly, and he looked a bit miffed at the thought of loosing out on some prized entertainment.

But he'd make up for it.

He couldn't wait until Mamori caught wind of what her precious childhood friend was doing and decided to confront him about it.

He was going to have to buy himself some popcorn in preparation for that.


	3. Perfected

FASH: Here's the final instalment, which I hope is the funniest of all. I tried to give Sena a Fuji a la Prince of Tennis vibe, or like Russia from Hetalia, but not as yandere, that would be awesomely creepy. I hope intimidating!Sena turned out okay.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Mamori was _not amused_, in fact, she was practically fuming as she attempted to keep herself from announcing how angry she actually was.

'It's all his fault! Definitely his fault! There's no way Sena would do something like that on his own!'

And what had Sena done, exactly? Well, it had started that morning when Mamori had noticed Sena and Hiruma whispering to each other. Hiruma had his usual, devious sort of expression on, but Sena didn't seem to be his usual self at all.

Mamori had settled her frazzled nerves by convincing herself that Sena wasn't smirking, he just had a half smile that pulled up on one side.

Then he had disappeared before the bus ride, although he had somehow arrived at the stadium on time. And although Mamori was fairly certain Hiruma wasn't a part of that mystery, since he'd been driven to the stadium with Kid by an irritable looking Agon, she still couldn't help but feel somewhat suspicious.

And then they had entered Giants' Stadium.

-x-x-x-

Sena entered the stadium feeling fairly relaxed and stretched his arms up over his head.

'Note to self, never hide in a trunk again, especially with another person.' He held back an amused chuckle. Despite being trapped in the confined space with Suzuna and Agon's very uncomfortable driving he still couldn't quite get rid of his good mood from earlier.

Hiruma had told him that his 'training' was going well, really well. He'd even suggested that Sena practice on someone again so that they could compare their initial reactions to Mizumachi's.

Of course it was going to be difficult to find someone who he could confront for an actual reason, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to practice on his actual team mates if he really was getting better.

'I'll just have to wait for an opportunity to present itself.'

And just as he thought that, opportunity came knocking, right in front of him.

The team captain of Militaria, the same one who'd ruined Häkkinen's perfect smile, had unceremoniously swiped an electric shaver across the top of Agon's head.

'Out of all the players, he did that to the one he shouldn't have laid a finger on.' Sena thought, quickly filing the captain into the _bat-shit-insane-opponents _section of his memory.

Of course, he wasn't that much better, considering he was already walking forward with a smile without even being aware of it until he was standing in front of the 'sergeant'.

The older boy stared down at him with a scoff, clearly not thinking of Sena as a threat.

"Even in a weak country like Japan, that was a cheeky hair cut for a substitute! Did you learn your lesson, worm!?"

Sena cocked an eyebrow, he was being ignored so blatantly, and for some reason that just made him more determined to do a good job and make Hiruma proud of him.

"I saw Japan's match, but all the members are second class." One of the Militaria players said with a smirk. "It's so obvious that we're going to crush them. I almost feel sorry for them. Ufufufu."

"Still, don't expect our army to hold back... Wait. Hm?" The captain looked at his empty hand that _had_ been holding onto the electric shaver, before it had been snatched away, unnoticed, by Agon who was quickly ridding himself of the rest of his dreads.

Sena chose that moment to 'strike'.

He took hold of the other boy's empty hand in a hand shake, able to pull him a little closer since he was still shocked at the speed Agon had been able to move at.

Sena closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm afraid our team isn't nearly as second rate as you seem to think it is." He chuckled under his breath lightly, just like Hiruma instructed him to. "And unless you change your opinion of us quickly and decide to see us as an actual threat, I'm afraid that in the end we're going to crush you under our heel and grind you into non-existence."

That line had been one Hiruma had recommended to him, and it seemed to be working great if the twitching fingers of the hand he was holding were any indication. But for the sake of originality, it was time for him to do some improvisations.

He opened his eyes, just a sliver, and his smile grew wider. "So I wouldn't try to pick any fights if I were you. Some of the guys on this team..." He leaned forward to whisper. "Can be very dangerous when provoked."

He let go of the captain's hand and turned away, feeling quite proud of himself, even though the majority of his team mates were staring at him.

'Life is good.'

-x-x-x-

On second thought, maybe not.

"Sena, how could you do such a thing? I expect a full explanation. Right. Now." Mamori demanded as soon as they got back to the hotel after their victory against the Militaria Republic.

"Well... It seemed like a good idea at the time. To see if all my practice has paid off." He threw a look in Hiruma's direction, even though he knew avoiding the question was just going to make Mamori more determined to know the answer.

He'd tell her everything later, but for now...

"Hiruma-san, how did I do this time around?"

Hiruma smirked and Mamori gasped in a scandalized fashion, having been unaware of the previous practice incident.

"I think you've pretty much perfected you're technique."

Sena smiled widely, certain that even Mamori's future lecturing wouldn't rid him of his current elation.

Who knew being intimidating could be so fun?


End file.
